Heretofore, there have been used cassettes having an attached X-ray grid which are expensive, and single purpose. Newer designs of cassettes have been proposed and constructed in a manner so that grids cannot be built into the cassette. The devices used heretofore lack versatility. The present invention substantially reduces the cost of X-rays while providing versatility whereby newer designs of cassettes may be used as a grid cassette.
The present invention is directed to an X-ray grid adaptor which includes a grid having top rails on opposite sides thereof. A discrete bottom rail is connected to each top rail. Each bottom rail has a flange extending generally parallel to and spaced from the grid. The flanges extend toward each other and cooperate with the grid to define a cassette channel beginning along one edge of the grid.
A means is provided to facilitate adjustment of the distance between said flanges and said grid whereby cassettes of different thicknesses may be accommodated. A means is provided to define a limit stop along a portion of an edge of the grid remote from the inlet to the channel. The limit stop is generally perpendicular to the grid. Hence, a cassette may be introduced into the channel and thereby form a grid cassette.
The present invention is directed to an X-ray grid adaptor which materially reduces the costs involved in obtaining a grid cassette by separating the grid and cassettes into discrete components whereby the X-ray grid adaptor may be used with any one of a plurality of cassettes of different thickness.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.